The instant invention relates generally to tennis equipment and more specifically it relates to a training device for a tennis racket, which provides two different oriented and pitched whistles to improve the swing of a tennis player.
There are available various conventional tennis equipment which do not provide the novel improvements of the invention herein disclosed.